If We Fall In Love
by VanSloan
Summary: if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one if we fall in love, we can write a better song than this if we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads if we fall in love, a song fic n kurama asks botan 2b his girlfriend for a week


_**A/N DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YYH, PRINCESS HOURS, AND THE SONG. THEY ALL HAVE CREATORS AND I THANK THEM FOR MAKING IT OUT OF A FIC. I HOPE U ENJOY N HAPPY HEARTS DAY!!!**_

**_THIS IS JUST A SONG FIC AND I WAS HOPING FOR THOSE INDIVIDUALS WHO LIKE THIS FIC, I GUESS I CAN MAKE A SEQUAL OUT OF IT. THE SONG IS FROM YENG CONSTINTINO I HUMBLY THANK HER FOR SINGING THIS SONG_**

_**

* * *

**_

IF WE FALL IN LOVE

There will be no ordinary days for you, if there is someone, who cares like I do, you got no reason to be sad anymore, I'm always ready with a smile, with just one glimpse of you, you don't have to search no more, 'cause I am someone who will love you  
for sure...  
so...

if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one  
if we fall in love, we can write a better song than this  
if we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads  
if we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Rekai and Botan was set off to the Human World just to browse around who's dead or not. She then spotted Kurama walking all by himself,

'Maybe heading to school.' she thought. As she fly straight forward to him,

"Um, Shuichi, wait up!" a female voice came from the back of him. Kurama stopped and gave a sigh of annoyance and smiled back and asked,

"Is there something you would like to ask Ms. Minagawa?"

"Um yes, I was wondering if you could…"

Botan who was watching at the sidelines and couldn't help but giggled about Kurama being a lady's magnet.

'(sigh), I guess he's going to reject her like the other girls in the past.' she thought

"Well I'm sorry, I suggest we should focus more on our studies first. I'm just not interested right now. I'm very sorry." Kurama apologized.

The girl felt sad and wanted to cry, but instead she smile and said,

"No, it's alright besides I was just telling how I feel, so no worries."

The girl then turned away leaving Kurama all by himself. He then raised his head to the side and asked,

"Did you like the drama Botan ?"

Botan knew Kurama would've sense her long ago so she made herself visible with the change of human cloths such as a long blue skirt and blouse. She hopped out of her oar and smiled at him.

"You sure know how to turn them down." she said.

"I'm pretty use to it." he answered back. As Kurama moved forward, Botan stopped and looked at him.

'I wonder if I will ever be rejected by someone I fallen in love with.' she thought.

As Kurama walked on, she tugged on his sleeve without thought and as he turned to her attention, suddenly Kurama held her hand and asked,

"Is there something wrong, Botan?"

Botan suddenly turned flushed and cried,

"No, it's nothing I was just wondering!" she gotten more red as she stared at their hands holding onto each other.

"May I ask what you were wondering?" he asked softly.

'Oh, great Botan, now you have to think of something else." she gave a sigh and answered with a stuttered,

"Well I was wondering if I c-could walk you t-to school?"

"Walk…me to school?" he said as he blinked twice just to hear it clear

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just unusual for me to have company going to school"

"Doesn't Hiei walk with you during school days?" she asked as they continued on walking forward.

"Well as for Hiei, he already knows my dilemma and wouldn't want to be involved."

Botan then started to giggled forgetting what had happened and Kurama asked,

"Is there something to laugh about?"

"ahaha, I just couldn't stop thinking of how girls would swarm around you and Hiei everyday."

Kurama gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"You don't know the worst of it,"

"Oh really?" is all she can say.

As they reach the front gate Kurama stopped and as Botan noticed,

"What's wrong Kurama?"

Kurama shuts his eyes and asked,

"Botan, would you do this one favor for me?"

"Huh?" Botan was clueless on what Kurama was saying. So Kurama took her hand and pulled her at a nearby alley.

"Okay, pulling me away from your school about four blocks away and bringing me into a dark alley. I know this is so not like you." she said as turned away from looking at his school to him with a worried look. Kurama leaned against the wall and returned the gazed.

"So tell me, what do you need me to do?" she asked.

Kurama sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know if this might offend you but," he stopped and suddenly turned red as his hair.

"Now what would offend me? I'll do anything for a friend Kurama you know that."

Kurama tried to cover half of his face to cover the embarrassment and then try to say it in his usual tone.

"Would you do it for me if I asked you to be my temporary girlfriend?"

There was a paused at the moment then suddenly,

"WHAT!!" she cried with her face all red and her hair messed up.

"It's just temporary Botan, I just only thought of it when we just reached the school gate and right now I do not want my female peers to disturb me for a change." Kurama admitted why.

Botan didn't look at him and turned herself to the side with her face flushed she asked herself,

'Should I even try to pretend to be what I'm not ?'

She turned to him and looked at his emerald eyes and asked,

"Of all the girls Kurama, why did you choose me?"

Kurama didn't know she was that dense and he then started to laugh to himself.

"Then would it be alright if I Keiko then?"

"Huh, no. Yusuke would definitely kill you if you dare touch Keiko."

"And as for Yukina?"

"Kuwabara would do the same thing, but I have no clue on Hiei. Why won't you asked Shizuru?" she asked.

"I'm not interested in older women Botan you know that." he said in a serious tone.

Finally Botan gave a heavy sigh then pointed her index finger on Kurama's chest and said,

"Alright, I'll agree to it just because you're my friend, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You will have to explain everything to Koenma and that," she stopped and turned to her side with a reddened expression and stayed quiet.

"And that?" he repeated her last sentenced.

"That we have to keep this whole idea quiet and that Yusuke and the others wouldn't know anything about it."

"So were just going to lie?"

"No, more like keeping a secret from our friends," she corrected.

"Then there's no other choice," he said.

"Yes, you only have one week, and if that's over I'll plan something up like transfer or something." she agreed

"Then you got yourself a deal." Kurama reached his hand out and both him and Botan shook hands.

"I heard you could renovate any clothing you have on, so can you try duplicating the uniform the girl was wearing earlier?" he asked.

"Oh that's easy," she said happily.

She then twirled around and then,"POOFT!" a loud exploding noise came from the alley and then smoke started appearing. Botan and Kurama got out immediately and as they both came out, they started to cough and not to mention Botan got very dizzy from concentrating on changing her set of cloths.

"My goodness, note to self…I gotta remember what I just done." Botan said as she wobbled around. She then stopped wobbling and rubbed her forehead.

"You should of warn me what's going to happen." Kurama explained as he tried to cough a few times. As the smoke faded, they looked at each other then started to blush and then turned away from each other

"Kurama turn around and button yourself!" she cried.

"It would be wise if you do the same also." he said in an embarrassing tone after seeing a bit of her under garment.

As they reached the school gate again Botan bluntly asked,

"So how are we going to this Kurama?"

"Just be yourself and let me guide you on what I'm about to do. When you drop me off to class, go to the rooftop without any of the students noticing or seeing you going outside. There you could go back to your original and meet me at the park after school." he explained.

As they reached inside the school grounds, students started looking at the pair especially on Botan.

'(sigh) I really hate it when people look at me this way.'

Kurama could feel Botan having a nervous aura then to clam her down, he grabbed her hand gently and whispered to her ear,

"Just calm down Botan, it will be fine." he assured.

Botan could feel his warm hand against hers and said to herself,

'Kurama's right, I should stay calm…hmm, maybe if I try it would calm me down.'

She then closed her hand that Kurama was holding on then she slowly pressed her arm to his.

"I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you but, this is the only way I could calm myself believe me." she whispered back.

"Shuichi and…Botan?" a familiar voice came. The two turned and Botan cried,

"It's Kaito,"

As Kaito walked to them he looked at Botan and then to Kurama.

"Okay, I never knew Botan needs to go to school also, is there problem in Spirit World?" he asked.

Botan waved her hands side to side and said,

"No, no and not so loud Kaito. You should know we keep my brother Koenma's organization a secret."

Some of the students started listening to the conversation and some were just looking at them.

"Oh, I apologize Botan. So if that's not the problem what is?" Kaito asked again as he wipe his glasses.

"Well what do think?" Kurama asked him.

As he puts his glasses on and looked closely, he first spotted Botan holding onto Kurama's arm and Kurama holding onto her hand.

"W-wait a m-minute! When did you two get so close?" he pointed with a surprised reaction.

The school bell rang for class and Botan said,

"Oh, the school bell you know what that mean, that means I have to drop you to class right Shuichi?"

"I guess I'll be seeing you in class later?" Kurama said to Kaito as he waved nervously.

"I'll tell you after class," he whispered silently as they walked passed by him.

As they finally reached to their destination,

"I guess this is where I leave right?" Botan asked.

"Thanks Botan, without you I would be a mess after school." Kurama smiled as he looked at her.

"You're welcome, just be careful with the girls alight?" she gave a warm smile with her eyes closed.

"Heh," he then lowered himself to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek bringing her a big shock. Some of Kurama's classmate saw the seen and couldn't believe that the prince of their class is kissing a girl the was unknown to them.

Botan quickly recovered from the shock and headed to the rooftop that was located near the library. As it was all clear she quietly headed to the rooftop as all the students were in their class.

'phew! I'm safe, all I need to do is go to the park after school, but first I should finish what I was doing.' she said to herself.

As she was flying in the sky, she couldn't help but bringing the thought when Kurama kissed her on the cheek. With a faced that was the color of tomatoes she whined,

"I should more concentrated on what I am suppose to do!" she shook her head and told herself that she was suppose to help Kurama not…fall in love with him.Meanwhile

"Whoa Shuichi was that your girlfriend I just saw earlier?" one of his male classmate asked.

"Uh yes, she is. Why is there a problem?"

"No man, I mean it's the first time I've seen you so close to a girl I thought you were,"

As his classmate was about to finish Kurama gave a mean look so he would just shut up.

One of the female classmates heard the conversation and said,

"No way, Shuichi was that really your girlfriend?"

Kurama couldn't say nothing more until Kaito stepped in and asked,

"Shuichi, would you help me out picking some books up from the library for the Biology class ?"

Kurama nodded and followed Kaito all the way.

"Thanks a lot Kaito, I knew I could need some assistance."

"Hmm, so now tell me are you two really going out or something?" Kaito asked in a sly voice.

"Well half of it is a yes and the other half is a no."

"Ah what? Aren't you the most smartest guy in this school and yet you don't know it is a yes or no?" he asked.

"It's hard to say, I asked her to help me out with a problem of mine and,"

"Hold on so you two aren't going out?" he interrupted.

"More likely asking a friend to help you out to get rid of women." he gave a nervous look.

Kaito raised his right eyebrow then stated,

"Well then what's the other half?"

Kurama stayed quiet and couldn't answer Kaito's question and as Kaito moved closer to his classmate to see what's wrong he stood up straight then started to snicker.

"Oh I get it, you're in love with her aren't you?" he asked in a devious tone.

Kurama suddenly had jolted and blurt out,

"H-hold it Kaito are you perchance of saying that I'm in love with Botan?"

Kaito stopped and scratched the back of his head and said,

"You didn't know? I thought you knew you're in love with her?"

With a sudden change of face Kurama couldn't let Kaito see his expression. Kaito already know what Kurama was feeling and had just giving him some slack for now, knowing he didn't want Kurama giving him anymore golden glares.

"You know Shuichi, you shouldn't have told her how you feel and it would just work out fine you know." He said.

* * *

**_you can watch sad movies in a different light, so I'll be right there beside you, huggin' you oh so tight... (oh so tight...)  
has from never felt so cold and empty again, 'cause I will keep on holding on, and won't let go... (never let you go...)  
you don't have to search no more, 'cause I am someone who will love you for sure...  
so... _**

if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one  
if we fall in love, we can write a better song than this  
if we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads  
if we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place

* * *

When it was already time Botan went to the park and waited at the bench where Kurama had told her to meet. She sat at the bench at waited for him, to kill time she watched the evening clouds pass by the once golden sun.

Kurama spotted her and walked towards her but in behind. As he walk to her, she was fast asleep. A smile appeared on his face and couldn't help but gaze upon her beauty. As he sat close to her she suddenly slumped down to his shoulder bringing a shock to him but then soon faded with a tender smile. He looked at the sun fading and it was making him sleepy.

Botan suddenly woke up and she notice it was already night and as she look what was covering her it was a red coat. then as she looked at her side she spotted Kurama sleeping besides her.

'I guess the sunset got him too.' she said to herself as she smiled at the sleeping prince.

It was the first time she had seen him sleeping peacefully, the days she had met him, they had encounter a lot of problems and fighting that they felt they never would get any rest. But now Dark Tournament, the Sensui Case, and the Makai Tournament was all over and both the worlds have their peace.

Botan stared at his sleeping feature and as she was going to shake his shoulder to wake him she called him.

"Kurama, Kurama wake up, I think your mother would worry if you sleep here." she gently shook him, but he then suddenly fell onto her chest making her feel uncomfortable but in time she settled down and gave a sigh.

"I guess we'll be staying here for a while." she whispered.

In time Kurama finally woke up on Botan's lap and Botan said,

"Oh, you're finally awake, I thought that will be sleeping here for tonight."

Kurama rubbed his eyes and asked,

"What time is it?"

"Hmm, last time I checked it was about 7:30. Think it's time that we should go home." she smiled.

As they all stood up from the bench, Botan then asked,

"I almost forgot, what was it you want me to tell about when I fell asleep?"

"Oh yes now that you reminded me, I want to go to Spirit World to tell Koenma about you having a week off from your duty and about you helping me." he explained.

"Why didn't you say so, I'll send you there in a flash!" she said in a cheerful tone.

She then started to wave her index finger saying ancient words that even Kurama couldn't understand.

As she was finish her enchanted words, the place started to change and everything was nothing but a white and blue lights. As the light faded, they were now inside the palace of Spirit World.

Botan then walk back of Kurama and as he noticed her,

"Just wait for me outside at his office if you're finish talking to him okay, I'll just be in my room, just needing a change of cloths that's all." she then wave and went off.

As he enter Koenma's office,

"Ogre! I told you not to mix the suicide files with the murdered files!" Koenma yelled as papers fall all over the room.

"But sir what's the difference?" he complained.

"You idiot I'll tell you the difference once I knock your head off the roof!"

Koenma then slapped him on the head with a folded fan and causing his head to have a huge bump. As Koenma continues on whacking and slapping George several times, Kurama had sweat drop on the back of his head and then he gave cleared his throat to bring attention. Koenma and stopped and threw George to the side then asked as he fixes his collar,

"Kurama, when did you arrive?"

"Uh well yes, I just came here concerning about Botan," he answered.

* * *

Botan arrived at her room and dumped herself into her bed and stuffed her face onto her face. 

'It's really good to lie down in this nice soft bed once in a while.' she said to herself.

She then looked at the pictures on the wall with all her friends from all over places. She then shut her eyes and started to fall asleep but,Knock, knock

Someone knocked on the door and Botan said,

"Come in the door's not lock!"

As the door was opened slowly a red headed emerald eyes appeared.

"Ah, Hinageshi aren't suppose to be in bed you have lessons tomorrow morning." Botan rise from her bed.

"Well I heard that you would be in the human world for a week and I just came here to give things what you need just in case." she replied as she handed Botan a bag of red and black uniforms with a bunch of school supplies.

"I know it's not my business but what are you going to do down there?" Hinageshi asked curiously.

"Well, I have to do something and I wouldn't take long." she replied.

Hinageshi slumped on her bed and asked once more,

"Hmm, is it true that you're going out with Kurama?"

After hearing that Botan fell in anime style on the floor then sat up and asked,

"Now where'd you get that idea Hinageshi!"

"Oh, I overheard from Koenma's office that you're going out with him. Why'd you ask?"

"It's because I'm helping him with his women problems!" Botan blurted out, she then gasped and closed her mouth.

Hinageshi raised her left eyebrow in confuse and repeated,

"Women…problems?…Kurama is having problems with…women?"

A snicker was forming inside her then a giggle and now a laughter. She started to laugh so hard that Botan took out a paper fan out of nowhere and slapped Hinageshi on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" she cried as she tried to ease her aching head.

"Well you don't need to laugh about it, besides if you blabber this to anyone Hinageshi, Kurama would definitely get me for it I totally promised him." she explained while waving her index to the red-haired ferry girl.

"Oh alright," Hinageshi stopped then gave a evil smirk and continued,

"But you have to keep your end of the deal Botan."

"Deal? What are you talking about, this is no bet!"

"So you expect me to tell Lina and Ayame correct?"

"What no way! Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Then keep your end in the bargain!"

"What am I dealing for!" Botan yelled.

"Love him the way you like to love him." she pointed at her. Botan then fell off her bed again.

"What in Lord Yama's name are you talking about!" she cried as red marks appeared on her face.

"Well you do like Kurama am I right?" she asked as she giggles.

"You don't get it do you Hinageshi?" she said in a calm voice.

"Don't get what?" she stopped her laughing.

Botan gave a heavy sigh and answered,

"I don't want to fall in love with him, I wanted to do this because he asked me this as a 'friend'."

A knock on the door came and as it opens, Kurama appeared.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh, oh yes of course," Botan said as she stood up and took her bag with her.

Hinageshi looked at the two who were just leaving she dived on the bed and sigh.

"My goodness Botan, you should at least let him know how you feel little by little."

* * *

They arrived in the Human World and headed straight to Kurama's home and Botan just realized it and asked, 

"Wait, I'm going to stay with you in your house for a week?"

Kurama held onto the knob of the door and answered,

"I wouldn't want you to walk all the way to Master Genkai's place to my school, now wouldn't."

The door opened without Kurama opening it but, it was his mother who was looking all worried.

"My dearest, Shuichi, where were you? I was worried that you wouldn't come home it's late!" Shiori said in a anxious tone.

It took a while for to her to notice Botan behind her waving with a smile. They entered the house and as they were in the sofa Kurama then explained his parents in simple terms.

"Well as you can see, Botan's family are constructing an extra room extending on her bedroom. So I volunteered on letting us stay here with us for a week, that's if I have both of your permission."

His parents both look at each other then as they turned to their son and his friend they gave a smile and Shiori answered,

"Of course she could stay, I always wanted someone like you around the house Botan."

Botan flushed and bowed and said,

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hitanaka. I'm glad that you made me stay here for a while."

"It's alright, besides we have an extra room you could use and it's no problem." Kazuya said.

They ate dinner, then as it was time for bed, Kurama showed Botan to her room and as they entered the room. Botan whispered to him,

"Thanks for making me stay here, I had a feeling that flying in my oar from the temple to your school would be a huge thing."

"Oh that's right, the reason I didn't want you to stay there is because starting tomorrow you would be considering yourself as a human." He explained.

Botan placed her things on the bed then looked at the man close to her and started going near him making him feel nervous.

"You know what I just notice, you've gotten taller since we met." she said curiously as she compares her height with his.

"Well with all the training and fighting what would you think?" he asked as he took her hand from stopping what she was doing.

"Tomorrow on we have to keep this façade a secret and act as if we really are together." he said seriously.

With widen eyes and a flushed expression, she turned to the side and answered back,

"You really want this to end do you?"

"Well, it's my last year of high school and I don't want it to be ruined with a bunch of women swarming around me asking for a date or dance. You know what I'm talking about?" he clarified.

Botan nodded than gave a loud sigh, then suddenly Kurama grabbed her both on the shoulder and made her lean on the wall giving out a light noise.

"And what we have to do is your decision if you want to do it." he added.

"What," is all she could say.

Kurama lowered down to her ear and whispered,

"I have to let them know that…I love you."

Hearing those words made her think she was chocked on something and that she couldn't say anything above all else. It was all quiet until Kurama knew what he said and started to cover his mouth with an embarrassed expression.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just giving you a point." He apologized with his head turned to the side.

Botan then recovered from the shock and suddenly replied,

"I'm okay with it because,…" she paused for a while and she started to smile.

"I love you too!"

Kurama started to smile then a laugh appeared and he gave her a light embrace.

"Thank you, I don't what I do without you here with me." he said.

Botan knew this was only something she can help him with until the end. She gave a heavy sigh then held onto him tight feeling a bit sad that she couldn't love him for real.

* * *

It was already morning and both of them went to school after bidding farewell to Shiori and the rest of the family. They reached the school gate where some students started to stare at them walking together. 

"Shuichi, Botan, hey you guys good morning." Kaito greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Kaito," Botan said as she waves a smile.

"So I guess you'll be joining us for a while am I right?" Kaito said to Botan as they continued on walking.

"Yup, w-wait a second Kurama you told Kaito about…" she looked at him and then he gave a nervous smile,

"He kind of found out on his own, don't worry he won't tell a soul Botan,"

"More like stealing a soul," she added with a whisper.

"I heard that, besides I rarely use it after that last case." he said as he lifted his glasses up.

"It would be nice if you two get along, besides it's Botan's first day in school and I was hoping if we could show her around." Kurama suggested so the conversation wouldn't become an argument.

Kaito sighed in defeat then looked at Botan and asked,

"Speaking of which, do you have your schedule?"

She nodded then handed him her schedule so that he could examine her classes. Kaito lips curved upward and explained,

"Well you'll be having your boyfriend here for three periods and me one and we'll have each other in drama class."

There was a sudden paused then,

"No way! Kurama I never knew you had drama class!" Botan cried,

"May I take a look?" Kurama asked as Kaito hands him the paper.

He scanned through the paper and looked at her and gave a frown.

"I guess will be classmates for that class and I hope you think I'm strange or anything."

"Why is that ?" she asked.

"It's because Shuichi is our…" Kaito but in and suddenly stopped as he saw Kurama glaring him.

"Is what? No fair keeping secrets Kaito!" Botan wined like a child.

The bell rang and Kaito said,

"Well that's the bell, I guess I'll be going to class now."

He left pretending to ignore Botan leaving her with Kurama who had a sweat drop dripping on the back of his head. Botan the looked back at Kurama and asked,

"Well, are you going to tell me or what?"

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"About what Kaito was talking about."

"I don't know what he's talking about." Kurama pretended to not know.

"I'm not that stupid fox-boy tell me or else!" she threatened him playfully.

"I'm sorry but, I don't feel threatened." he played along.

Kurama did the same thing what Kaito did and pretend to ignore her.

"Hey that is so not fair!" Botan cried as she catches up with him while Kurama walks faster. She tried to catch up with him then suddenly she trips on a concrete floor making a small yelp for Kurama to stop and catch her.

"A-are you alright?" he asked as he caught the fallen deity. Her hands clutching onto his arms tight making her look up and found him giving a smile that makes her burn as the sun.

"Botan, are you alright?" he repeated.

She was sent back to reality realizing that students were staring at her and her partner bringing her embarrassment. Kurama pulled her up and she covered her face which was all flushed from what had happened. Kurama could sensed her all tensed and embarrassed and couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What are you laughing about!" she cried in an embarrassing tone.

"Ahahah, I can't believe I'm saying this but,…" He stopped the laugh for a moment then started again.

"I…I never could of, ahaaha that you were so, haahah, so… clumsy!"

Kurama kept on laughing about her clumsiness making Botan feeling humiliated at first, but after seeing the man in front of her who she thought was the serious and now he was feeling happy, an expression she never noticed. Without thought she started laughing with him and everyone in the hallway continued staring at them.

"I see something must be amusing here considering all the laughing." deep voice interrupted. They both look up and,

"Mr. Kishimoto," Kurama stated as he quickly straightened himself and his partner.

"Mr. Minamino, class would be starting soon and may I asked what is amusing?" the principle of the school asked as looked at the red haired student and his companion.

"It was my fault sir, I didn't mean to cause a disturbance and we were just having fun." Botan joined in the conversation with an apologetic smile.

The principle looked her in question then finally asked,

"Since I've never seen you in this school, may I see your schedule?"

Botan nodded at the elder man and handed her schedule to him as he took the sheet of paper and read it, he gave a shocking expression and looked at her.

"I amaze to see that a student like you have honors class." he commented.

Botan looked blankly and confused about what he just said and looked at Kurama then said to herself with one eyebrow twitching,

'What was Koenma thinking?'

"Well anyway, you two should be going to class before tardy bell rings."

"Will do that sir, enjoy your day." Kurama bowed in respects and took Botan by the hand.

"Who's he?" she asked silently.

"He's our principle, and a nice man." he replied.

They both headed to their classroom and as they enter, students who were talking stopped and looked at them. Uncomfortable as she was, Botan stayed quiet as she walked back hiding herself from the crowd as she felt as she was embarrass.

"Botan, it's alright. I'll introduce you to the teacher and then you introduce yourself to the whole class." he talked softly in a friendly tone.

Botan was getting nervous and as Kurama explained to the teacher about her, the teacher look back at her then walked forward to her direction

"So you're a transferred student from Osaka?" the teacher questioned kindly.

Botan sighed to release her tense then said in the same tone.

"Yes, I'm Botan…" she stopped and couldn't think of a last name then saw Kurama holding a sheet of paper then said,

"Daioh?"

The teacher looked back and saw Kurama reading the sheet of paper after erasing a few hiragana characters and as Kurama looked back and smiled such innocence and went to his desk.

"Okay then, why won't you go ahead and introduce yourself then Ms. Daioh." she said kindly as she gives her students attention.

With a huge deep breath, she then made a warm smile and introduced herself to the whole class.

"Hello! I'm Botan Daioh and it's nice to meet you all." she said cheerfully and bowed to the whole class.

Some of the boys in the class whispered, 'Man, she's hot!' 'Not to mention cute too!' and the girls who some gave her glares and whispered, 'Eww, what was she thinking of having blue hair!' 'My god, why is Shuichi going out with a girl like her?'

Hearing comments from the girls side made her feel bad and it kinda annoyed her with the boys comments but as she looks at Kurama who was sitting there smiling started to clap slowly then students started to take a glance then one by one each student followed what he was doing and as for the girls who didn't like her started clapping for her just for the sake of their prince. Botan felt better and wanted to say thank you to him. as the claps faded, the teacher then asked,

"Ms. Daioh, why won't you take your seat by Mr. Minamino's side will you. Since he's your guide for today, you can ask him about the section we are on and our class procedures." she explained.

So Botan took her seat and turned head to her side and said to her friend and whispered,

"Thanks, I needed that encouragement."

"No problem, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to feel bad on her her first day would eye?" he said in a sly tone and a wink making her flushed and turned her head down to the desk.

"Settle down now, open your textbook on page 236. We are on the section about how Japanese had a civilization just like China." the teacher started her lesson. Some students started to complain about how Japanese History was so boring and how it sucks etc.

She looked at Botan then asked Kurama,

"Shuichi, would you mind moving your desk close to Botan so you two would share your textbook, I'll try to ask the office of bringing her textbook she could use."

Kurama nodded in respect and then moved his desk as what he was told.

"Now, tell me class..." the teacher continued on as she lifts her glasses up.

"In Japanese Civilization, it said that they had adopt and adapt their culture and goverment system. But now we are going into Japanese Mythology where some of them were either monothesim and polythesim. Tell me what myth is similar to the Japanese mythology?" she asked.

No one knew the answer but Kurama and it was all quiet. Botan then raised her hand without tought then the teacher called out her name.

"Acutally, Japanese myth was from the Greeks due to the fact that they have this story about a river Known to us as the Sanzu River and in Greeks called it the River Styx or The River of the Dead that guides unpure souls to the Underworld." Botan explained in a serious tone.

The classed awed on her knowledge and Kurama and the teacher couldn't help but lift a smile.

"For a student who just came to this class, I'm amaze you gave a good explanation!" she gave a cheerful attitude.

First period was over and now it was second period Math class and it was pretty much the same since Botan was average at math and that the teacher allowed her to tutor her making the girls in the class jealous and Kaito laughing hestarically in his mind.

Lunch finally came and Botan was glad that she can finally rest from all the glarings and the comments and settled with the two boys.

"Goodness, I never knew you could be this popular and I know why you want to get rid of them." Botan said as she stretches her arms up high.

"You're tired already? I guess you understand now, since your problem is more serious then mine." Kurama replied as they continue on one of the benches with tables.

"He's right, with all the glaring and the staring, I'd say stay on your gaurd and ignore what most girls say to you."Kaito advised.

"You think so, I guess you're right." she answered.

They sat on the table and started eating besides Kurama.

"You know Shuichi, if you don't eat lunch, you'll have a stomach ache ." Botan said as she looked at him worriedly.

"It's alright, I ate breakfast remember." he waved his hand for saying he doesn't want to eat.

Botan looked at her food that was cooked from his mother then used the chopstick and said in a playful tone,

"Oh Shuichi, say 'aww' for me will ya?"

Kaito who was drinking suddenly spit on the ground and started laughing and choking at the same time. Kurama arched an eyebrow as Botan lifted the chopstick to his mouth.

"Botan, I told I'm not hungry at the moment." he said in a confused tone.

"Aw, come on fox-boy...Will you do it for me?" she said in a cute tone as she winks at him.

Kurama couldn't help it but his face was turning all red as Botan gave him a wink and making Kaito Laughing so hard that he fell off his position. So then Kurama gave in and did it for her.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" she giggled happily.

Kurama didn't say anything and Botan couldn't stop giggling and said,

"Kurama, you're blushing!"

he turned to the side and answered,

"I'm not, I have no idea what you're talking about."

she stopped giggling and said in a sweet tone that surprised him,

"But what can I say...you look cute when you're blushing!" she then realized what she blurted out then stuttered,

"Oh..w-what I -I mean w-was t-th-at y-you," she stopped and it was her turn to blush.

Kurama stopped blushing and started to chuckle and said back to her,

"I should be telling you to blush more you're lovely then I ever thought."

Kaito who was looking at them both thought to himself,

'Seeing those to flurt are amusing, maybe they'll take it to the next level once I leave.'

Kurama and Botan who were both blushing and avoiding eye contact looked at Kaito wo just stood up.

"If you two excuse me, I need to go to our third period at the moment I need preperations on what we have to do so I guess I'll see you guys in class." Kaito waved then started to leave. Kurama and Botan looked dumbfounded for a moment and as they suddenly looked at each other for a moment they notice they were alone. Botan then stood up and asked,

"Uh, Kurama. Would it be alright if you wait for me here? I just need to use the restroom for a minute."

He didn't say anything but nodded.

As she reached the restroom, there was no one inside. So then she just wiped her face with cold water to stop her burning red flush.

"I got to stop blushing everytime he says something!" she whispered to herself. she whiped her face with her dry handkerchif. As she was heading out a group of girls came in her way and one of them gave a glare and said,

"Ew, it's Minamino's slut!" Botan clearly heard that and asked in a polite tone,

"Pardon me,"

she turned her back as a group of girls who fixing themselves to look sexy started laughing at her.

"What does Shuichi see in you? Your nothing but a wierd ass freak!" another said. The leader of the group who called her a sult advised,

"You know, you and him don't make a cute couple. You're just wasting his breath on you. Why don't you break it off since I'm more gorgeous then you'll ever be." she started laughing evily making Botan feel hurt that she couldn't say anything bad.

"She's right, You don't belong in his heart you're just a waste of space! A freak like you deserve to go back to where they came from." One commented her.

Her eyes started tearing as those word started striking her and the group of girls continued their laugh until she heard,

"Botan, what took you so long?"

She looked stright at her dirction and saw Kurama looking a bit tense.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She was a bit relief and then she started to walk to him and embraced him tightly and gave out a heavy sigh. He knew there was something wrong and a bunch of girls who were bullying her.

"Is there a problem between you and my girlfriend?" he asked seriously.

They said nothing and pretend to ignore the question and the leader of the group ask,

"Why waste loving a woman like her Shuichi?"

"I'm sorry," Botan whispered silently only for him to here.

"That's none of your concern. And you, why waste time flirting on someone who never loved you just the way you are." he said coldly.

The group of girls stared at the two and gave a gasp of shock.

"To be honest, seeing you and your friends presence sickens me. Why not waste your times out of school besides wasting mine!" he said in the same tone only deadlier making the girls feeling bad.

"Then if you love that woman why don't kiss her already!" she retorted.

Kurama's emerald eyes suddenly turned golden making some of the girl to beg their leader to leave. With a last glare from her to Botan, she left their sight. Kurama tried to calm himself down as he made Botan finds solace on him.

"It's alright, they won't bother you anymore." he whispered softly.

Botan lifted her tear-stained eyes and couldn't help but say 'thank you'.

"If they ever bother you again just let me know." he looked at her amethyst in reassuarance then gave her another embrace.

They were back on the table and it was silent for a moment and it was also bothering him since he knew Botan was the only one who can start out intresting topics. A sudden idea popped at Kurama's mind and called her.

"Botan,"

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at him for his attention.

"Why don't you say 'aw'?" he asked as he lift his lunch of sushi on a chopstick in her mouth.

Botan looked at him strangely and a smile lifted on her face making her feel comfortable.

"Thank you, but I guess I'm not hungry." she said.

"It wouldn't be fair Botan, I did you a favor so I guess I get something in return don't you think?" he tried to make a point.

Botan rolled her eyes and couldn't help but giggle about his playful side. So she did what he asked her to and for some reason it mad her feel all better.The bell rang for third period and they had Drama Class next. They entered the class and sat next to Kaito who just made his so-called-preperation.

"How was lunch without me?" he asked.

"Fine, nothing special happened." Kurama lied as he and Botan sat on one of the chairs.

"Nothing special huh? I heard from other freshmens that Sanaki's group were picking on Botan. I thought it was a lie, but I guess it was true." Kaito explained.

"How is it true?" the handsome man asked.

"Well your eyes turned golden if you're ticked off am I r-"

"Kaito just drop it, those girls were just..." Botan inturppted him and suddenly stop.

They looked at her then she looked to the side with her right hand holding onto her left elbow and continued.

"They had nothing better to do so they just wasted our time." she looked at the two giving her a sign that she was alright with a smile.

The teacher entered the class and greeted himself to the whole class. After Botan introducing herself to the teacher, the teacher informed her students,

"We left off picking roles am I right? Well class we all know that Shuichi will be our 'prince' in our story, but since Botan came to join us today, I guess I'll be giving her the role as the 'princess' since she was last to be picked."

Everyone started murmurtering the roles and the teacher gave them they're parts.

"Shuichi you're the crown Prince Lee Shin, Botan your Princess Chae Kyong both of you are important characters." he said as he handed the script to Botan.

"Now, Kaito you play as Shin's cousin, Yool. You and Kyong starts out as friends and then you start to fall in love with her without her ever noticing. And Min Hyo-rin will be played be Sanaki who was Shin's exgirlfriend who dumps him for her carrer. All of you guys know your parts, so chop chop!" the drama teacher said as he claps his hands.

Botan didn't know what was going on and as she turned her head and suddenly spotted Sanaki, she gave her another glare and Boan wanted to ignore it knowing she would bring a burden to her partner.

"Okay let's start out in Act 27, I want to know if Princess Kyong could do this part. Now action!" said the teacher.

Kurama then read his line and act out as a cold and insensitive.

"Why would I waste my precious time on your naievte? You've been a pest since we were arranged in this filthy marriage."

All the girls awed at Kurama's way acting as if he was admitting what he was saying which wasn't true. Botan read her lines quickly and did what she has to do.

Her eyes started tearing and then she retorted,

"A pest you say? I married you because...because my grandfather was bankrupted so there! The reason why I married you is because I needed all your money to help him you insensitive jerk!"

The class besides Sanaki started clapping and cheering on their talent and most of the girls started tearing saying that part was cute and etc. and then the teacher said,

"I never seen such emotion! You're speech was heart-warming Ms. Daioh, now there is this scence that I need the both of you need to cooperate with me if you want the grade and only my smarts one are brave enough to do this."

"What is it?" Kurama and Botan asked in unison.

"The story was from Korea as you can see and story ends with Kyong having a baby with Shin but, as Kyong founds out what Shin really is, a sensitive, warm heated person, she starts falling in love with him and as Shin realize how sweet she was and how she made him open. He too starts falling in love."

The two stayed quiet and made him continue,

"Well let see if you two can 'kiss' each other to make it as a happily ever after end."

"KISS!" they cried with flushed faces. Some of the girls started to faint and some of theboys started chuckling.

"Well yes, aren't you two a couple?" the teacher asked.

They stayed quiet as a yes and continued,

"So it's alright for you two to kiss, I have my resources." he turned his eyes to Kaito, who was just whistling in the background and pretend to ignore the conversation.

"So this was your so-call-preperation!?" Botan cried out.

"Ahahaha, well we couldn't find a princess so I guess you fit perfectly since you have the same personality." Kaito said nervously.

"Now children settle down and let them do the action!" the teacher cried.

The two both sigh in defeat and did what they have to do since there's no other choice.

"I-I'm sorry Kyong, I was upset because I wanted to marry Hyo-rin yet she rejected me. Then I found out that I have to marry someone I never love all because, of my father's death." he said as he slowly tries to grab her hand, Botan then said her lines in an angry tone.

"I didn't want to marry you either and I never loved you. All I wanted was to respect my grandfathers wishes and remove him from his debt." she then moved her hand away from him then gently pushed him away but then grabbed her hands.

"What the!? Let go of me you jerk!" Botan looked at her hands holding onto his and he lowered it bring her eyes up to him.

With soft emerald orbs stared at the firey ametyst, Kurama then continued on,

"I just never realize I could fall in love with you."

Botan stood speechless and as Kurama reaches down to her lips, everyone one of the students and the teacher were touched from the drama of how the two were kissing with passion. Some broke down in tears others couldn't help but cheer on the two.

The kiss broke quickly and Botan blinked her eyes twice to think it was just real play for their grades so she stood quiet.

"That was beautiful! Marverlous! Absolutly Passionate!" The teacher commented in delight followed by another round of applause.

The bell had rung already and Botan didn't talk to Kurama after since her next class was with Kaito. He did by the way dropped her to class but didn't get a chance to talk about what they did. Botan sat close to Kaito with her mind in outer space and she was quiet.

"Something bothering you Botan?" Kaito asked. She was then gasped and then answered in shock,

"I'm alright! I was just getting spacey that's all." she said with her hand on the back of her head.

"You sure? Eversince you kissed Shuichi, you started to be quiet and I'm guessing you're making him worry."

Botan then scoffted and pointed,

"Look you planned that I'll be the princess of the play and you knew he was going to kiss me!"

Shaking his head side to side and giving a disappointing look and replied,

"Are you that dense, it's obvious that he loves you."

"WHAT!" Botan squealed as her face turned red yet again.

"I'm not being some kind of matchmaker, all I'm saying is that he loves you yet he's unsure about your feelings for him." he made it clear.

* * *

It's after school and Botan waited for Kurama at the school gate as they planned and as Kurama spotted her, she waved and smiled. 

"Thanks for waiting," he said.

"Um..no problem." is all she had in mind.

They were now walking at the side walk and it was quiet eversince they took off from school. Kurama then cleared his throat then killed the silence.

"Look, about third period,"

the both of them started to redden as they think about the topic the Botan replied quickly,

"I wasn't paying any attentention and it was unexpected!"

"Well, that's how the script goes, I mean I just had to 'k-kiss' you once we're staring at each other." he stuttered as he tries to explain everything clearly.

They continue on not wanting to think about their first kiss yet it was hard to avoid it.

"Since we both still have time, do you want to go out or eat?" Kurama asked. Botan turned her head to his side and asked,

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Well, I-I j-just want to know if you want to go anywhere since have time so is it alright for you?"

"Yea, sure anywhere could be fine."

"Alright why not the ice cream parlor, my treat." he said calmly as he can.

They reached the ice cream parlor and Kurama was getting the orders as he asked Botan to just find them a seat which she did that was on a nearby window. She touched her lips and couldn't stop blushing on what had happen to her on her first day of class. Kurama came with two small ice cream cones and gave Botan the other.

"So how was your first day?" he asked.

Botan lifted a smile then said,

"It's alright,"

It was just the two of them alone and it was peaceful and both of them started to smile at each other until,

"Yuck it's that blue-haired ditz," A familiar voice just passed by them.

Kurama was irritated by Sanaki's behavior and as he was going to stand up for Botan,

"Wait!" she grabbed him by the hand the surprises him and herself.

"I want to do this on my own." she asked him. She looked deep into his eyes and told him to just trust her. Botan then went to Sanaki's table who was accompanied by her friends.

"Look girls it's Princess Ditz!" she said then her friends started to laugh.

"I don't know what's your problem, but leave me and Shuichi alone!" she said seriously.

"Why? A ditz like you just brings him a way to misery." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well for information my boyfriend loves me just the way I am Ms. Plastic face!" Botan spat at her face. Unbeknownst to them Kurama could hear what they were saying and when heard the word 'loves' coming from her mouth made his heart race.

Sanaki scoffed and asked,

"What did you call me? Ditz!"

"Looks whose talking who covers her face with make up just to cover you facial problems." Botan fight back.

"I'll have you know I wasn't born in a land of freaks. I bet Shuichi went out with you since he felt sorry for a little FREAK like you!"

"Sanaki," Botan said as she took her soda from the table and continued.

"Why won't you chill and have some ice!" she threw her cold soda to her face. Ice then went inside her uniform and the beverage was all over her face ruining all her make up. Clapping was heard from the side and as Botan turned her head to that sound, a man smiled at her and she smiled back. Kurama walked to the table then told the truth,

"I have reasons to fall in love with Botan besides you. And as for what you did do her was turned back to you. I love Botan just the way she is and I could never know that I could love her more. Sanaki, nothing will ever change that."

Kurama and Botan left the place so they wouldn't get in trouble and then they headed back home, as they were walking and it was close to the house, Kurama suddenly grabbed Botan's hand unexpectedly. She looked down with his hands against hers and then to him.

* * *

**_feel so good when you're around, one smile from you... (one smile from you...)  
one thing that it feels so right...  
so..._**

**_if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one  
if we fall in love, we can write a better song than this  
if we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads  
if we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better... place... _**

**_

* * *

_**

Kurama and Botan left the place so they wouldn't get in trouble and then they headed back home, as they were walking and it was close to the house, Kurama suddenly grabbed Botan's hand unexpectedly. She looked down with his hands against hers and then to him.

"I was wondering about what you said earlier back there," he said.

"Yea, I couldn' t think of any of anything that time so I had to make something convincing so I guess I want to prove them t-that you lo-love me." she stuttered as she explains.

"Botan," he called her as they stopped walking.

"Yes," she stared at his emerald eyes and then couldn't help but let her blushes release from her face.

"Would it...be alright..if I...can kiss you?" he asked with no shame.

Botan stayed quiet and wanted to hear a reason why.

"I had this feeling if I never notice, I could could always feel that I loved you this whole entire time."

Botan smiled and then explained,

"Heh, that's funny I always loved you ever since, but I was just kept thinking you didn't."

"So all this time we been pretending to love each and it was hard for us to know that we did." Kurama added. They looked at each others eyes then slowly shuts as their lips were locked between one another.

And in the end,

he whipered,

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY VALINTINES DAY EVERYONE! ****YEA I LOVE THIS FIC TOOK ME UP TO 2:59 AM FROM 7:45 PM JUST TO FINISH**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY A GOOD ****VALENTINES DAY STORY****AND IM VERY SORRY FOR GRAMMICAL ERRORS ****OR SPELLINGS BUT YOU ALL UNDERSTAND IT RIGHT?**

**SO WHY NOT DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME'IF ITS ****GOOD OR BAD: 3 ****N FOR THOSE WHO WANTS A SEQUAL, JUST REVIEW IT ALSO.**


End file.
